


The Day to Day Struggles of Pokemon Breeding

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Pokemon, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Sometimes being a Pokemon Breeder can be stressful.  Especially when dealing with dickbag trainers that don't know how to take care of their pokemon.It doesn't help when said Breeder can hear their voices loud and clear.
Relationships: Sirnight | Gardevoir/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	The Day to Day Struggles of Pokemon Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try to branch out into more than RWBy. Expect some Pokemon, and Fire Emblem stuff from me in the future as well!

Royal purple eyes snapped open as they stared into musty brown orbs, eyes filled with range and indignation. “ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!” 

“Uh yeah… you want me to guarantee that they have an egg, right?” 

“YES! That’s what I’ve been saying!” 

Purple eyes nearly rolled at the angry response, he’d been doing this job for way too long already, and honestly dealing with angry customers was part of the schtick, though he wished they didn’t yell too much. 

“Right… no problem. I’ll make sure to have your Gardevoir and Gallade in the best environments they can be, and try to settle the mood.” The young pokemon breeder ruffled his short messy black hair as he began to jot down some notes in a notepad he had nearby. His light brown fingers scribbled rapidly as several ideas came to mind. Fixing his thin framed glasses he turned back to the trainer just in time to get yelled at.

“You better!” 

He really wished that this trainer would stop yelling, what even was his problem anyways? 

“Right… well go ahead and hand them over and I’ll go ahead and give you the pricing fee.” 

“Tch, why are you charging me now?” Once again, he resisted the strong violent urge to roll his eyes as he stared down the shorter woman. 

“It’s the fee for entrance, I have to make sure that any possible damages are taken care of. This isn’t just a breeding center ma’am, it’s a sanctuary for hurt and left pokemon. I can’t have yer mon’s causing issues.”

He REALLY wanted to groan when the trainer rolled her dirty little eyes and forked over the cash. She then gave over two balls, one was a simple pokeball, but the other was an overly designed and specially etched love ball. 

He didn’t want to say anything, but he’d seen these kinds of things before. Where one of the balls was customely made, the other was a simple pokeball. He didn’t like where this was going, as it usually meant that the trainer had a preference for one of their pokemon. 

When the duo were released with little warning, he nearly jumped back as two relatively short pokemon came into existence. The first thing that caught his eye was the shiny Gallade, a deep blue coating covered his head and arms. He looked to be in good health, but there was something off. The moment that he showed up, he immediately turned away from his partner, his nose stuck in the air. This was the one that had come from the fancy pokeball.

Purple eyes glanced over to the second pokemon, a… wow… it was a Gardevoir, but she looked unhealthy. He could swear that her eyes were coated in a bit of red indicating that she’d been crying. Her… oh she had purple eyes, deep ones like his own… they didn’t look right, almost unfocused like she had a hard time seeing. Her coat and hair was an unhealthy lime green, where it should have been a strong deep grassy green. Then… then he noticed it, or maybe he noticed it right away? Her red horn on her chest… it had a nasty gash through it. One that… that wasn’t normal… Then there were the other things, her ear fins… the edges were cut off. He grimaced at the sight, he’d need to get something done here... This was the one that came from the normal pokeball.

He did everything he could to keep his complaints inside, this wasn’t his place… but… it broke his heart to see… no feel a pokemon this badly damaged. 

Feel, that was the right word for it… turning towards the trainer he eyed them suspiciously, but chose to bite his tongue. He would help the female Gardevoir, yes he could tell it was female right away, he just had a knack for these things. “Thank you very much, I’ll handle the breeding process for you. What are their names?” 

“My darling Gallade is Rotcherd!” The young woman spoke with an annoyingly large amount of pride in her words. When she didn't continue he felt a pit in his stomach boil. 

“And the Gardevoir?”

“What about her?” 

That response was far too quick for his liking. He saw the already ragged looking pokemon wilt even further, while the Gallade simply huffed. He dropped the question, not wanting to push it any further, she didn’t need to be treated any worse than she already had, and he would… he’d do something he was sure. 

“Right… I’ll take care of everything. Have a nice day.”

“Whatever, just make sure that my precious Rotcherd is taken care of!” With that the lady walked out with a huff. 

A low earthy growl escaped his throat, his teeth grit tightly as he stared at the retreating women. This offended the Gallade of course.

_“Stupid human better not be trying to hurt master!”_

HE REALLY TRIED to keep from rolling his eyes here. He didn’t want them to know…

Turning his attention back to the pokemon he smiled at them. Right, he… he was a professional, and even though he didn’t like where this was going he would make sure their care was done properly. 

“Hello there! My name is Amethyst, I’m the owner of this Sanctuary and Breeding Center. I’ll be making sure that your stay here is splendid and that the two of you have a wonderful time.” He spoke as if he could have a conversation with the pokemon, they knew he couldn’t.

_“Tch, why would you make me spend time with this thing?!”_

Oh... he nearly growled at that one.

_“Thank you…”_

The heartbroken thank you however, nearly made him tense up. He needed to keep going, needed to pretend. 

“Alright! Well let’s get going, I’ll be showing you both to where you’ll be staying.” He ushered them on, the haughty Gallade went first, ignoring his overall directions. He nearly grumbled under his breath when he turned towards the Gardevoir who was staring at him, almost inquisitively.

 _“I’m sorry… I know you can’t understand me… but thank you.”_

Oh no, this poor girl… he needed to keep pretending… keep on playing dumb. He knew that Gardevoir were in tune with the emotions of others, usually specifically their trainer. She could probably feel his inner turmoil… he needed to make her stay, at least a little better. 

He simply placed his hand on the top of her head, his eye twitched the moment that she flinched. He wasn’t annoyed with her, but he knew what that meant… what those dark spots on her normally pearly white skin meant. He would be having words with that trainer eventually… When she eased up he gently began to rub her head, her response was surprisingly affectionate as she nuzzled against it. 

How could… how could anyone do these things to such a sweetheart? His heart nearly broke as she eyed him, she was reading his feelings again. A small curt smile appeared on her lips, releasing a sign he gestured towards the door allowing her to go first.

As she walked in front of him, her movements akin to that of a ballerina dancer, her long flowing dress swayed as she stepped side to side. He couldn’t help but feel a strong sense of empathy for the young girl. 

As she made her way out he was about to follow when a voice caught him off guard.

_“I don’t like this master…”_

“I know… I know… we’ll do what we can okay?” 

_“Mmn.”_ A dark blur vanished within the shadows as he made his way out. 

He followed them on the way out, once he’d gotten there both stopped and turned towards him. 

“This isn’t going to be easy…”

And he was right, only a few hours in and there had been a bit of trouble. Apparently they had tried to breed, and while the male had been satisfied, the Gardevoir had looked… rather unimpressed? It was if they’d tried this before, and she just… wasn’t… Did she have more bruises? He REALLY growled this time as he took a look at her. 

“Hey… hey look at me. Are you alright?” He made sure to keep his voice low and soft as he lowered himself to match her height. Which was a bit difficult as he was nearly a foot taller than her. 

She didn’t respond, not even with a simple nod or shake of her head. Instead she kept an eye on the Gallade who said nothing, though he was ignoring the situation and simply looking outward. 

Amethyst grabbed her hand, pulling her along suddenly, she once again flinched at his touch. “Come on, let’s get you checked up.” He didn’t notice, or pretended not to notice, the Gallade’s low growl as he took the Gardevoir away. Though, to be fair the Gallade himself missed the eyes that watched it from the darkness. A set of low growls echoed through the quiet trees. 

As Amethyst continued to lead her down the path to the clinic, he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sensation of her negative emotions wash over him. He felt as if his heart was about to break by simply being near her. She may have not realized it herself, but she’d been letting loose a set of rapid and anguished emotions.

He felt his stomach tighten with every bit of worry and anxiety that flooded into him. The poor girl, she must have been going through a lot… He didn’t know what he was supposed to do at this point. He had a duty to uphold his business… but she… she had gone through a lot. He took a moment to pause as he led her into the small clinic he had available. 

He was no nurse Joy but he had a basic understanding on pokemon care. It was required if you wanted to be a breeder after all. Still… “These bruises aren’t great…” he grabbed a dry cloth, and a bottle in one of the cabinets. He pulled out another bottle and placed that one on the desk next to the bed. 

“Can you sit down please?” 

Her response was a simple nod of her head, ever since they’d gotten into the clinic room she’d been awfully quiet. 

Nearly biting his lip he applied the first liquid onto the rag, “This is going to sting a little.” When she nodded once more he placed small dabs onto the bruises that covered near her eyes and arms. 

He watched as she flinched and nearly pulled away as the pain flitted through her body. 

His heart clenched once more, he shouldn’t have had to be doing this. But… damn that Gallade, what has that stupid trainer been teaching them? 

_“I’m sorry…”_ She seemed to have noticed his inflamed emotions, biting his lip once more he wanted to say something. Wanted to comfort her, but… but he’d be giving himself up. He couldn’t risk that, especially with a powerful psychic pokemon, one that could theoretically project it’s emotions onto others.

He… he couldn’t be found out, not again. However, his self loathing ended the moment that she seemed to step away from him. Once more, she’d taken to reading his emotions, he knew it wasn’t her fault and she wasn’t doing it on purpose. But… now he felt bad, turning to her he tried his best to comfort the already wounded pokemon.

“Hey now, it’s okay. You… you shouldn’t even be in this room.” He took the moment to place another soft dab onto a fresh wound. Once more she flinched, pulling away from him. “Hey now, you’re doing good. Don’t worry, we’ll take our time okay?” 

_“I’m sorry…”_ Once more she apologized, once more she didn’t need too. Once more she looked at the ground, she didn’t want to look at him, didn’t want to show her weakness.

He wasn’t great when it came to emotions, as someone who had the bad habit of hiding his own he just… “It’s okay… it’s not your fault…” He hadn’t meant to say anything, hadn’t meant to respond, but he had. His empathy for the broken and torn Gardevoir pushed him forward.

She stilled, her eyes snapping upwards as she eyed the unusual human. Feelings of empathy, worry, concern, and many others washed over her. Had… had he just responded to her? No that wasn’t possible, humans didn’t understand her way of speaking! _“Did… no…”_ She looked away, unable to meet his stern gaze, she couldn’t. She had been hit in the head too many times, right that’s what it must have been.

“I did…” Her head snapped back so fast that she nearly gave herself whiplash. They… no that couldn’t… no. Apparently he was able to feel her concern, she must have been exuding her empathic abilities all over the place if his face was anything to go by. “I… I can understand you… and uhm… others.” 

She… she couldn’t handle this, no no she was going crazy. _“No… no no I… no you can’t… I’m going crazy. I’m not right in the head, never was… right that’s what it must be.”_ She tried to get up but she felt a gentle hand touch hers. 

“You’re not crazy okay? I’m uhm… I’m the weird one…” She felt herself pulled in by a wave of empathy, something… something she’d never felt. Not since she’d been captured… been forced to… forced to be used as a way to relieve frustrations. 

She hadn’t… didn’t… couldn’t… remember the last time someone actually genuinely cared for her. She knew she shouldn't be feeling these things, but she wasn’t… she was a broken device as her master called her. She couldn’t stop, and this person was concerned with her. _“I… I’m sorry....”_ She could FEEL his nervousness, the way that he… he didn’t want others to find out. She could feel how anxious he was about revealing himself. And she’d ruined that too, just like she ruined everything. 

“No no… don’t be. I… I don’t normally talk. I just… it’s not easy… for ya know… people think I’m odd as it is.” She watched his frown turn into a small, lovely smile, doing his best not to break eye contact with her. 

She didn’t know what to say, this wasn’t a dream, or a nightmare. He really understood her, that… humans couldn’t understand them. That’s farfetched! This… it wasn’t a dream… that meant that he heard everything. She felt her face grow hot due to embarrassment, shame filled her to the core and she did her best to hide her features. 

She didn’t want to have to burden anyone with her woes, this… this wasn’t what was supposed to happen! 

She paused when she felt a gentle hand brush through her hair. “Hey now, it’s okay… I… I get how… how hard it is to fit in or talk in general I suppose.” 

She felt the bed shift as he took a seat next to her. She flinched, again… Closeness wasn’t something she was used to, at least not if it didn’t involve getting hit. 

“Hey it’s okay… I… I can’t say I get what you’re going through. Though I kind of figured out what was happening or could be happening I guess… just… are you okay?” 

_“Yes!”_ Was her quick, automated response, she realized he didn’t buy it the moment she made to peek at him. 

“Hmm…” He wanted to do something, wanted to… they had to do something. 

“These cuts… they don’t look new… and…” She noticed he didn’t touch her, he was making sure to keep his distance now. “These cuts on your fins, they’re not normal… these were deliberate…” 

Her silence apparently told him everything he needed to know. “I… I can’t… I need to have something done about this.” 

She snapped to him, her body radiating psychic energy, panic filling her chest. _“No! Please no!”_

She watched HIM flinch this time, not from fear but from… she could feel his worry. He was worrying, becoming anxious now, _“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”_ She shrunk back in on herself. 

“No… no… I… what… what did they do to you?” She didn’t say anything. It was… it was terrible… the things they did. It was depraved… vicious… brutal. Unknowingly she held her hands above her womb. Fighting back the stinging sensation of tears, she felt a deep imprint of sorrow wash over her.

He apparently picked up on it, she hated how much of an open book she was being. “I… I’m sorry… I… crap.” Her eyes glanced back to him as he stumbled with his words, obviously trapped within his own thoughts. “I’m… just going to shut up okay?” 

She nodded, a realization hit her, she hadn’t spoken since she’d come to the realization that he truly could understand her. She was about to say she was sorry when he simply drew closer. Not close enough to touch, but enough that she could feel his emotions wash over her.

A strange sense of comfort hit her for the first time in forever. Unable to find her voice once more she just sat there in the glow of positive emotions. This was nice, it was a new experience but she loved it nonetheless. 

“You know… you don’t have to go back to her right?” Her gaze shifted upward, confusion obvious in her expression.

“There’s a law, if a pokemon shows an unwillingness to go back with their trainer, and there are obvious signs of abuse, then it’s in the right of a breeder to withhold a pokemon. I’d of course have to talk to Jenny.” He paused obviously feeling her slate of confusion. 

“Oh! She’s the uhm, she’s the police officer for the town nearby. She’d be the one filing the papers. See uh… this place is more than just a daycare. It’s a sanctuary for hurt and wounded pokemon. I’d be able to get you a place here I think…” 

She didn’t say anything, didn’t really have the words. The idea sounded good, but… but she’d be betraying her master! She… she couldn’t. She shook her head, she… she wasn’t worth the time.

  
  


Amethyst deflated a little, he really wanted to help her… but well you can’t help someone that won’t help themselves. Still… he was going to at least talk to joy. Even if it wasn’t just for her, it’ll be for the others, he was sure she wasn’t the only pokemon that had issues. “Okay that’s fine. For now though… for now we need to keep you away from him.” 

He watched as she froze at the thought of the Gallade, he didn’t like that not one bit. _“No please!”_

He bit his lip as he stared at her, _“I… he… I need to have his child or… or!”_ He didn’t let her finish, shaking his head. He was normally passive when it came to trainers and their pokemon but something was wrong. 

“No, I’m sorry, but I'm not going to let you suffer. I’m accountable for your health while you’re here, and I WILL NOT let him hurt you again.” He didn’t give any room to disagree, he wouldn’t let her get hurt. It was his duty, “For now though…” He needed a room for her to stay. 

Unfortunately all of the normal rooms were taken, and… he paused for a bit. Well there was his room, but that wasn’t… He glanced back to her, her gaze on the floor once more. “You’re going to stay with me for now.” He knew she wouldn’t like it, it was obvious she didn’t like physical touch. The thought alone set him off, whatever they'd done to her had been terrible. 

He persisted till she agreed, for now he’d have her stay in a spare bed that he could pull out. _“Okay.”_

Well that was one problem that they managed to avoid, though he had bigger things to deal with.

He made sure to guide her out to the gardens, and unknown to her he would have her guarded. Once they had parted ways he made his way to the office, he needed to have some things looked into. 

The next few weeks had been trying, the Gallade had caused several issues since he’d shown up. Thankfully he’d managed to keep the two of them away. While he had wanted to get to know Gardevoir, she hadn’t been up for talking, oftentimes keeping to herself. 

However, the Gallade had attempted to assault several other pokemon, in several meanings of the word. Then there was the incident where he went back after the Gardevoir. After that he refused to continue to keep the Gallade. 

So here he was, with the upset trainer in front of him, the Gallade currently pinned to the ground by a large Nidoking, and a much smaller Weavile, his claws dangerously close to the Gallade’s neck. The trainer herself was currently having her license stripped away by Officer Jenny and several of her guards. 

“WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!” The more she struggled the more the officers held onto her. “You bastard!” Her obvious rage towards him would have normally cowed the normally timid Amethyst. But he wasn’t having any of her shit, especially when Gardevoir was right behind him. She had initially been against this, but that last incident was the last straw. 

He remembered having to take her to the nearest pokemon Center. If looks could kill then Joy would have murdered the Gallade. The poor thing, he would never let anything like that happen to her again, so he made his decision, and thankfully Jenny was able to look into it. 

This had not been a case of a single incident. So here they were, and well he was having none of this. “You stupid whore! You stupid bitch! You turned on me! You should have just stayed where you were at the bottom!” His fingers twitched as he made sure to step in front of Gardevoir once more. He didn’t have to be touching her in order to feel her shake. 

“Alright that’s enough Ma’am. We’re going to make sure you never hold another pokemon again.” Jenny had her men hall off the girl as she continued to scream profanities. 

Turning back to Amethyst she gave him a warm smile. “Thanks Ame. We’ll make sure she never hurts another mon again.” Turning towards the Gallade he noticed her features harden. “We’ll be taking him for rehabilitation…” She opened the pokeball as the red energy pulled the angry and violent Gallade in. 

“But… I don’t know what to do about these four…” Pressing the release buttons on the four balls she allowed their captured members to be released. The first was a dragonair… he scowled when he saw her.

“That bitch…” 

“Whoa now, didn’t know you could swear.” 

His eyes snapped to Jenny when she spoke to him. “Sorry… I just…”

“No I get it, this is absolutely awful…” Both of them turned towards the wounded pokemon. Her normally smooth skin had scars and scratches on random places. Her dragon orbs had cracks! THEY HAD CRACKS! This basically meant that Dragonair couldn’t use ANY of its strength. He nearly punched the table when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Turning back he noticed Gardevoir trying her best to calm him. 

Taking a deep breath he turned back towards Dragonair, who was obviously terrified. “I’m… I’m sorry. I promise…” He turned towards Jenny, his decision already made.

“I’ll take them in… if they’re all this bad then… I just can’t…” 

She nodded her head, “Good, I figured you wouldn’t be able to let this go.” She took the time to release the other balls, allowing the others out.

What followed was a sickly looking Ninetails, her fur which was normally lit aflame with life was dull and matted. Her tails pulled low hiding her rear. He nearly drew blood when biting his lip.

Following was a Primarina, all of her pearls were missing, her body was pale white, even the parts that should have been blue. Her hair was sheared and torn as if something or someone was pulling on it. She too was unable to look at anyone, just like ninetails before her and dragonair before her she also made sure to keep her eyes down. 

And finally was a Florges, her petals… she didn’t have petals! Why didn’t she have petals? “Why doesn’t she have petals?!” He was outraged, frustrated, how could… why were these girls treated so badly. He felt tears flow from his eyes as he did his best to keep from breaking down. 

He felt a gentle hand touch his, turning around he watched as Gardevoir held his hand in hers. She didn’t like touching, even now and possibly more now than ever due to the last incident. But… but this… “Thank you.”

“I…” 

Jenny simply watched, “It’s almost as if pokemon seem to want to talk to you.” She closed a notebook she had, “So you’ll be taking them, right?” 

“Yeah…” His grip grew slightly tighter around Gardevoirs. 

“Then you’ll want to give them names?” 

He nodded, and this part became hard… he just didn’t know what to do. 

“Thank you…” 

“No problem. I’ll talk to you later! I’m sure you’ll be able to help everyone here. You take care!” She made her way out closing the door behind her. 

“Okay… I… my name is Amethyst. I know you all must have gone through a lot. But I promise you’ll be better, I promise.” 

_“I doubt that.”_ Came the voice of the Florges. 

“No… I promise I will…”

All eyes snapped towards him.

There was a moment of sheer disbelief, all four pokemon stared at him as if he was some strange being that could suddenly speak their language. 

He nearly wilted under the piercing gazes of the pokemon, he hated opening up to others.

 _“Did… did he just understand us?!”_ He heard the Primarina gasp out, he watched as she did her best to hide behind the Ninetails, who could only look down. 

_“No… no…”_ Said Ninetails was doing her best to stand, her body obviously weak from lack of nutrition. 

He watched as the Florges stood forward, getting between him and the rest. Dragonair shivered, but moved next to Florges. These girls… it was pretty easy to see where they stood with one another. They must have only been able to rely on each other, all things considering.

He felt something brush past him, his eyes dropped down towards Gardevoir who got in between, her arms extended. _“Wait, wait.”_ She kept her voice low and calm, obviously knowing how to handle the others. 

_“Gardevoir?”_ Florges spoke first. _“You’re… you’re alive… I… I thought that…”_ Why the hell did she think she wouldn’t be?! He wasn’t one for violence, but that damn bitch, what did she do to them!

 _“I… he helped…”_ She paused, all of them were obviously exhausted and she needed to be slow. Taking a deep breath she mustered her courage, _“He helped me… he’s the reason she’s… that they’re gone.”_

All of them stared at him for a moment, he nearly wilted at their gazes. _“Okay… but can he really hear us?”_

 _“It is a little weird…”_ The dragonair chimed into Florges’ comment. 

Wow, even pokemon thought he was weird, he felt himself look away when the other two nodded along with them. 

Gardevoir simply shook her head in response, _“He has been very nice. Please… just give it some time?”_

When all of them turned away, Florges spoke up first, _“Okay… it’s not like we have a choice.”_ Well… that was better than he honestly thought it would go.

“Okay. We’ll show you where you’ll be staying, help you guys get accustomed. If there is anything you need just look for pokemon with a purple band around their arm.” 

_“We?”_ Florges asked confused.

 _“We.”_ The girls jumped, Gardevoir included, as the Weavile who they thought had left seemed to form from the shadows. 

Amethyst turned towards his pokemon. “This Copper, he’s been my partner since… well since I was a kid.”

_“That is correct, I have been the young master’s loyal retainer from the start.”_

And like that all eyes were back on him once again, “Sorry… he likes period dramas.” 

He missed the small chuckle from Weavile as he kept his attention on the girls, obviously still spooked. 

_“I apologize for my abrupt appearance, but I will be showing you all where you shall be staying. If you would follow me.”_

The four pokemon nodded as they made their way out of the office, though when he turned around he realized that Gardevoir was still in tow. _“Oh uhm… would you… I.”_

He rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the confused girl. “Take your time.”

She took in a deep breath. _“I’d like to help.”_

“Help?”

She nodded, _“You… you helped me… so much. And I wasn’t exactly… the nicest or most polite. I’m sorry.”_

He nodded in understanding, he knew what she was talking about, though she’d spent most of the time around him in the house she hadn’t spoken, often times keeping to herself. He couldn’t blame her, in fact he thought she would be angry, “It’s no problem… you guys… I… I just wish someone had done something sooner. Heck I should be apologizing.” 

She tilted her head in confusion, _“Why would you apologize?”_

“I… I kind of went behind your back when you told me not to.” 

She nodded her head, _“No I understand why you did it… thank you.”_ She bowed before him, curtsying as she did so.

He was about to get ready to work when he realized she was still looking at him. He could sense a strange form of anticipation. When he turned to her she had her eyes closed, mumbling something to herself.

“Are… is there anything I could help you with?”

She turned back to him, shifted in place. _“I was wondering if you’d… if I could help. I’d like to help around… like you helped me.”_ She was obviously still uncomfortable with well, everything. But… this was nice, it was the first time she really talked to him. 

He took a moment, “I don’t mind. The more help I can get the better.” He missed the way she shied away when he smiled. 

_“I… was also wondering… if.”_ He waited for her to continue, _“I was wondering if I could be yours…”_

It took a moment for her words to hit him, a powerful heat began to consume him as he felt his face burn. His hands grew hot, and his body shivered. “Wha...wha?!” He didn’t know what else to say! He… was she actually… she… and he… they weren’t even… she was a pokemon. But… as he looked at her, and really took the time to take her figure in, something he hadn’t done before or ever to any pokemon. He noticed a few things, like every Gardevoir he’d seen, she was rather wirey. Her upper figure was slim with no visible chest, her waist an hourglass figure. He could probably wrap his arm around her with no problem… but then. Then he got lower, he hadn’t noticed it before, but she had incredibly wide hips. And… with every sway he realized that her rear was… it was incredibly plump. 

He started to well… he was a young man. A unfortunately still virgin young man, and well… He closed his eyes, doing his best to hide his embarrassment. 

Though it failed to do any good, her porcelain skin began to flush as she brought her hands up to her mouth. _“Oh! Oh Uhm! NO I’m sorry… I was wondering if… if you could make me your pokemon.”_

Okay that made a lot more sense. He nodded, not trusting his voice not to crack into shambles. He turned around, allowing the blood in his body to rescind and move back to his heart. “Are… are you sure about that? You can still help out without being my pokemon.”

She nodded, _“Yes, I believe I owe you that much. You have done quite a lot for me as it is.”_ He nodded, heading back to his room he grabbed a pokeball. When he returned he took a moment and waited for her to nod.

Tossing the ball, he allowed it to gently bounce off of her hair. The blinding red light consumed her, her body morphing into visual fragments. When the ball hit the floor it wobbled five times, the light flashing red until. It stopped, no movement, and the red light turned white. 

He smiled, catching a pokemon… that wasn’t something he’d experienced since he was a kid… since he gave up on that dream. 

With haste he made his way over, grabbing the ball and pressing the button, releasing her once more. He didn’t keep his pokemon confined, there was no need to.

“Okay… it’s done.”

She smiled at him, once more she curtsied, _“Thank you.”_

He smiled back at her, “Well… you need a name.”

She tilted her head to the left, she’d never had a name before, so she never saw the need to have one.

“Uh… hmm…” It took him a while, something fitting. Then it hit him, “Plumeria…” When she eyed him suspiciously he started to fumble with his words, “it… it means a new beginning. I… I just think it’s fitting.” 

She smiled, _“I do believe it is… thank you once more.”_

He smiled back at her. The two took a moment to let everything sink in. It had been a long few weeks, and here they were. 

Amethyst let out a yawn as he stared at his desk, so far everything was going great. The girls, who were currently avoiding him, had finally begun to fit in. Thankfully there hadn’t been anymore trouble, and as for Plumeria. 

_“Here, you need to eat.”_ He nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he smiled at the green faced beauty. Her violet colored eyes shimmered with hope and resolution. 

When she grinned back he felt his heart skip a beat, something that had become a rather common occurrence. Apparently along the way he’d started to fall for the rather demure pokemon. Ever since she’d been given a new lease in life she’d been allowed to be herself. No longer jumping at shadows, or afraid of loud sounds. 

She’d even gotten used to touching at least with his, and well he was more than a little proud. Though that brought him back to his problem, he was falling for her, or at least he thought he was! He, that… he wasn’t sure just how right that was. Or if he should have, he knew that there weren’t exactly laws that restricted it. But it wasn’t exactly looked well upon. 

_“Master?”_ That was another problem, she insisted on calling him Master, picking it up from Copper and the rest of his motley crew. And well… when she called him master, it made him feel things. Things he wasn’t really sure he could handle, or should handle. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” He took the plate from her, “You know, you don’t have to call me master.”

 _“Humu.”_ Letting out a small hum she giggled affectionately. _“I know, but I like seeing you blush.”_

“Yes yes, still thank you.” He turned towards the food, it was a simple soup that she’d put together. Still he had to say he was impressed, she’d really taken to being his assistant quite well. Not only was she good at home styled work, but she was also learning how to check pokemon in and out when needed. 

While all of that was nice, the best thing was that she was keeping him from overworking. This had even earned her the respect of his other pokemon, who had started to refer to her as Ma’am.

Though… he wouldn't say he didn’t appreciate it. Having her around had made his life easier, but more than that well. 

Turning back to her he watched as she began to move things around the room, _“Hmm~ Hmm~”_ Her soft hums brought peace to his heart.

The biggest thing that she brought was enhancing his overall mood. Ever since she started feeling better things had just seemed… well they were cheerier! 

_“Master?”_

“Hmm?” He snapped out of his hypnotic daze as she called out to him. 

_“I was wondering if…”_ Watching her pause and hesitate brought back memories of her first few weeks, though he really liked the way she was now. _“I was wondering if you’d… would you uhm.”_

“Are you alright?”

She took a deep breath mustering her courage, _“I was wondering if it would be alright if I stayed with you tonight.”_

His face grew hot as he did his best not to gawk at her. “Oh uhm. Yeah… yeah that’s fine. May… may I ask why?”

She seemed to hesitate in her response, _“I’ve been having nightmares… and… it’s been hard to sleep. So… I was wondering if… if you would mind if I slept with you tonight.”_

He nodded, “Yes! I mean… yeah… yeah I’d be fine with that.” 

She tilted her head sweetly as a genuine smile spread across her features, his heart beat rapid as he realized something this moment. He was definitely in love… he was actually in love. This wasn’t… he didn’t just like her, or lusted after her. She was definitely… wow. He would spend the rest of the day in growing anxiety. 

  
  


She was horribly, terribly, horrendously anxious! She’d asked if she could sleep with him! That was the plan sure, but… but she hadn’t actually expected him to say yes. Her head bobbed up and down as she paced anxiously around the garden area. Six pairs of eyes watched her, tracking her as she continued to dig a hole into the ground.

_“Uhm… Mistress?”_

Plumeria paused, turning her attention to Iron, the Nidoking who to her surprise was quite gentle. Actually, now that she thought about it, all of them were incredibly gentle. Copper the Weavile was courteous and respectful to everyone. Gold the Fearow was incredibly friendly, going out of his way to talk to anyone he could. Titan the Tauros kept to himself, but he was oddly meek, except when things got too dangerous. Nickel the Beedrill loved to hum to himself whenever he thought no one was looking. And Silver the Primape… he just liked sleeping, a lot. 

_“Mistress?”_ Oh right she was being spoken to. Still she wasn’t used to being called Mistress.

_“Yes Iron?”_

_“I think everything will be alright.”_ He paused as he tapped his chin, _“Master will accept, I’m sure of it.”_

 _“He’s right! Everything will be fine!”_ Gold chimed in, chirping slightly as his head bobbed up and down.

 _“I… I just…”_ She paused, sucking in air, she was nervous, horribly so. If she was being honest with herself she knew that even if he declined her advances that well things would go back to normal. But there WAS a part of her that was afraid that he wouldn’t, that he would want her gone. It was weird! She was a pokemon, she… she shouldn’t have been in LOVE with a human. 

But how could she not? He was sweet! Adorable, kind of idiotic sometimes, and had the horrible habit of overworking. Whenever he saw anyone or any pokemon in trouble he would always go out of his way in order to help them. But… but would he really care to see her? Did he see her that way? Her old master had… odd preferences, but Amethyst. He hadn’t even shown signs of Lust… except for that one moment. 

_“Yawwwwn~ It’ll be okay, master is understanding.”_

She turned back to the six pokemon in front of her, each one of the nodded their heads. They knew that she was worried, but they honestly believed she’d be fine. She could FEEL their emotions radiating off of them. 

Titan moved forward, slow and unsteady steps, _“I… I think that Master… would be very happy. He… he is lonely, he does not show, but he has had trouble.”_

Nickel bobbed up and down, his wings beating rapidly. _“I agreeeeeee. Master will looooooove yooooooou.”_

She steeled herself, they were right, she could handle this. _“Thank you, thank you so much.”_

 _“It is our pleasure.”_ Copper bowed once, _“Thank you for watching over the Young Master for us.”_

 _“Agreed.”_ They all chimed in. 

And like that, as night fell she found herself outside of his door. Her fingers interweaved between one another as she held her own hand. She could do this, she wanted to do this.

Finally after a few minutes of pacing back and forth she knocked on the door. To her surprise it was answered almost immediately after, he must have been just as nervous as her. 

The first thing to hit her was the sense of nervousness and anxiety, so he was aware of what she really wanted after. The second thing was the awkward smile on his face the way he did his best to keep eye contact with her. She could feel her own heartbeat rise as she found herself lost in his eyes. 

She didn’t know what to say, what to do, or if she could say or do anything. But she was happy, subconsciously a smile crossed her face. _“Hello.”_

“H...hey.” A goofy smile spread across his face as he shifted out of the way opening the door wider. “Come in.” 

She simply gave him a curt nod and walked by him. She took the time to examine the presented room. She was impressed! This wasn’t the first time she’d been here so she knew just how messy it could get But now? He’d apparently taken the time to clean the room, everything was in order, his bed was made… though she hoped not for long. His books were picked off the floor, his desk wasn’t a terrible mess. 

Her concentration was broken when she felt a strong sense of anxiety hit her, turning around she eyed him. She was grateful in a way, that she wasn’t the only one having her worries. 

“Can we talk?” He gestured her towards the bed. 

_“Yes Please.”_

She made towards the bed, taking a seat. She felt it shift as he sat down a foot or so away from her. “So uhm… I’m pretty bad at these kinds of things… but I uh… I assume you wanted something more than just… sleeping?”

She nearly giggled, it hit her now and then, she nearly giggled. She… wow she hadn’t… she put a bit of retrospective on the last few weeks, on the overall month. She was happy, far happier than she could ever remember. And… She turned back to him, and it was because of this oddball. _“Yes.”_ Was her concise answer, she did want to do this, it wouldn’t be her first time but it would be special.

“Okay… I…” He paused causing her to worry, though thankfully that didn’t last long. “I uhm… I don’t really have experience.” He turned away and looked at the ground, “As you can see I’m kind of a weirdo, and well… there’s another reason. Also uhm… are you sure? I…” He turned to look back at her.

 _“I am.”_ She was trying to be confident, or rather she felt confident and it was exciting. 

“I just… if we do this… I don’t… I.” He took a moment, and the worry started to segue into something else, something new. “I… I like you, or rather I’ve fallen in love with you. If we do this I don’t want to do it as a one night stand. I… I know it’s odd, I’m a human, you’re a pokemon but I wou!” She didn’t let him finish, pouncing on her prey she pushed him down and onto the bed, her lips pressed against his in a bit of fiery passion. She’d never kissed… ever, so she made damn sure to take the time to enjoy this, to enjoy kissing her beloved! 

_“Mwuah!”_ With a pop she pulled away, a small trail of saliva trickled between them. _“Does that help your worries~?”_

“Y...yes.” He was obviously frazzled, his glasses nearly falling off of his face.

 _“Good good.”_ She nodded getting off of him, though she paused as she took in his shocked face. _“Oh! I’m sorry, I probably should have asked.”_

“No, no it’s okay that was… wow.”

 _“Wow indeed~”_ She smiled back at him, she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she moved forward, her eyes closing. She didn’t need to see him to know he got the message, his warm minty breath brushed past her lips as she once more pressed into his. 

Their hands intermingled as their fingers intertwined. Their breathing slowed as they continued to press against one another. Warmth filled her lips, as joy filled her heart. Their chaste kiss began to heat up as she felt his tongue against her lips. Parting slowly she allowed him access to her mouth, her own tongue meeting him partway. 

Their tongues began to slide and slip around one another, their saliva mixing together. In a game of tug of war they continued their venture, pressing forward she pushed her body against his. Pushing him back she shivered as his back hit the bed. His fingers slipped away from hers, as his hands began to brush against her skin. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. 

She couldn’t help but wrap her own around his neck tightening their embrace. She could feel his joy and love flood into her, mixing with her own. She was on a high, one that was slowly but surely overwriting all of her negative feelings from her past. 

This was what she wanted, she had wanted someone to love and love her. And this human in front of her, or rather below her was giving her that. 

Then… then she felt it, something HUGE pressed against her. She paused, pulling her lips from his as he watched her. His gorgeous purple eyes hazy from the experience. 

Then when she pulled away she saw it, it was… WOW. _“Oh… oh wow…”_ The pitched tent was massive, awe inspiring, and a little terrifying. She felt something inside of her burn with an intense desire. Her core clenched and womb tightened. 

“I uh… that’s the other reason I’m not uhm…” He didn’t get to finish as she repositioned herself in front of him forcing his legs apart with her powers. Gingerly her fingers slipped around the waistband, pulling down she flinched as a sudden **SMACK** slapped her across the face. 

Wincing she closed her eyes briefly only to be hit by something, this wasn’t an emotion it was… it was a scent or something else entirely. A powerful overbearing smell began to seep into her nose, worming itself into her brain. Her thoughts halted as her eyes opened, the massive thing in front of her was… wow. _“I… wow.”_ It had to be… there… this COULDN’T belong on a human! She’d seen Rapidash with members smaller! 

A good 14 inches with 4 inches of girth stood in front of her, tall and proud not to mention the pair of heavy balls that matched. Though the owner looked away, a mixture of anxiety and embarrassment flowed from him. “I uhm… I…”

 _“It’s wonderful.”_ She meant it! She wouldn’t have cared how big it was, but this was just so huge! If she was being honest, she only really cared because it was on him. 

“Wha?” 

Her brow cocked as she stared at him, why was he so surprised? 

“Oh uhm… most… well everyone whose seen it… I’ve… I’ve had very little luck. Most women are either terrified or they laugh and joke. I’ve never really gotten far with another person before.” He scratched the side of his neck in embarrassment. “I’m uhm, too big I think.” 

She shook her head, _“No, no… you’re too big for a HUMAN woman for sure I believe… but…”_ She pressed her lips against the bulging tip giving it a soft kiss. _“Perfect for a Pokémon~”_ His fear washed away, replaced with two intertwining feelings both struggling for control. An overwhelming love and lust flushed into her fanning her already roaring desires. _“Oh?”_ She gave the tip another kiss, her tongue slipping between her lips as she scooped a bit of the precum. _“Like that I see?”_

“Ye...yes…” He was obviously nervous, but his desires were going more and more. 

_“Okay~ Let me take over, it’s the least I can do for you.”_

“A...alright.” She smiled once more as she pressed her lips against the burning tip again. Her tongue began to slide around the top. Pressing the point of her tongue through the small slit she allowed herself to enjoy his tangy tastes. As her confidence grew she began to wave her left hand around, a gentle purple glow began to surround his shaft and heavy balls. 

“OoOooah~” She took pleasure in his soft groans, the psychic energy began to shift, sliding up and down stroking his shaft and massaging his balls. The benefit of having powers~ Her lips parted softly as she placed more and more gentle kisses on the quivering tip, using her tongue to lap the flavorful juices that spilled out. 

Pressing a few more gentle kisses against the tip she pressed forward, her mouth opening wide as she began to take the member inside. Her tongue began to squirm and wiggle around his fleshy member. Once she’d managed to push the tip in she gave a gentle hum causing him to shiver. 

Giving a few minutes to savor his flavor and allow him to really appreciate what she was doing for him, if the fact that his hands were gently rubbing into her hair was anything to go by then he really was. As his fingers continued to spread through her emerald locks, she began to move forward.

His member was large, hot, and heavy making it difficult for her to press forward. But she really wanted to, for him. Forcing back her gag reflex she pushed forward, “Mmmn~” his gentle moans ushered her forward. Getting halfway she began to bob her head back, pulling all the way to the tip she would continue. 

**GLUK GLUK GLUK**

Continuing to bob her head she allowed herself to continue steadily moving, with a constant rhythm she began to pick up the pace allowing herself to truly let her feel at ease. Her jaw began to grow sore after a few minutes, though it didn't seem like she’d need to keep at it. With a pop she allowed his member to pull out of her mouth giving the tip another gentle kiss, thick trails of precum and saliva dripped between them.

“Nnngh~” Amethyst was doing his best to hold on, he didn’t want to embarrass himself, but his self restraint was weakening with every passing second. Her warm mouth combined with the constant counter stroking of her psychic energy was really pushing him over the edge. She was assaulting him in ways that he was sure no other woman could ever hope to achieve. 

Every time his penis touched the back of her throat he would shiver in pleasure. Warmth began to spread through him as his balls tightened, his cock twitched and throbbed. A hint of dissatisfaction hit him when she pulled his penis out of her mouth, even as she continued to telekinetically pump him. Gritting his teeth he tried his best but to no avail. He felt his penis throb one more time as he released a powerful spurt of white gooey seed. 

To his shock he felt the concentration of psychic energy surrounding his penis spread soon covering the tip. When his eyes flashed open he felt several mixed emotions as his white spunk was held in the air, a thin purple aura surrounding it. 

_“Hmmhmm~”_ He watched as Plumeria opened her mouth allowing the semen to slip in. He watched as she began to swallow, her throat bulging as his cum slipped down her throat into her stomach. _“Delicious~”_

Amethyst could only watch in wonder, his heart beating rapidly as she finished her ‘meal’. He stilled when her gaze fell back towards him. There was a burning hunger brewing in her core, he didn’t need psychic powers to see that. Swallowing his nerves he watched as she got up. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but when she got on his bed, rolled onto her back and split her legs apart he had a pretty good idea. That idea only grew more vivid as her porcelain white fingers slipped down her body parting her cloth like dress. 

He froze once his vision fell upon her tight slit, moist and drooling with her juices. Her fingers began to rub against the plump lips. Her digits spread apart, stretching and giving him a view at her sticky pink caverns. This had been the first real pussy he’d ever seen, and it was beautiful. He was so raptured with her lower visage that he failed to see the deep crimson that captured her features. 

“Are… are you going to…” His eyes snapped up meeting her own, her nervousness leaking through her psychic powers. She had made a statement, not a question.

Taking a breath he leaned forward, his hands caressing her surprisingly plump and voluptuous thighs. Lowering his head he took a moment to allow her scent to fill his nose. Her natural pheromones began to work their way into his brain, churning that fire in the pit of his stomach, turning it from embers to a burning flame. 

He said nothing as he dug in, his lips pressed against her plump pussy his tongue lolling out and digging in between her moist warm lips. _“OooOh~♥”_ Her gentle moan sent a wave of pleasure through his mind as he began. 

Her sweet juices filled his mouth as he pressed and hummed against her little clit. His tongue plunged and parted her folds, pressing and prying against her hot caverns. He felt her fingers dig into his hair as he continued to to apply suction, his fingers raking against her flesh.

His mind grew hazy and warm as he lapped her flavors and fluids into his mouth, sucked and drank her in as he did so. She pressed against him, her legs wrapping around his back pulling him closer. 

_“Good gooo~d.”_ Her harmonious voice was music to his ears as she relished his advances. He too became enraptured, immersed in her taste and pleasure that he forgot about everything else. 

His left hand slipped from around her thigh, grinding his nails against her pale white flesh as he did so. Pressing his lips against her bud, he suckled and lapped at the nub. His fingers began to dig into her tight viscous hole, stimulating her pleasure. He felt her shudder at his touch, not yet sated. Her walls squeezed and tightened around his fingers as he teased and swirled her insides. 

She’d surrendered to the pleasure, loud moans escaping her lips as she savored the moment, her fluids seeped between his fingers drenching his sheets. She released a yearning roar as her body shivered her fingers tightened their grip around his dark locks. Her orgasm hitting her hard as more of her juices squirted from inside. 

Her grip upon him listened as she fell backwards, her body shaking with pleasure. With half lidded eyes she stared at him, a smile upon her face, _“Thank you~ I’ve never been treated so well before~♥”_

He had mixed feelings on that, but well he wasn’t going to dig those up. Instead he gazed into her eyes, that churning flame in his stomach grew wildly as she eyed him. She beckoned him forward, her fingers ushering him to take her. 

He wasn’t sure… didn’t really know if he was going to do this right but he wanted to. Gone were his previous fears, instead a new sense of confidence filled his breast. He would make her feel good, _“I’m ready~♥”_

And so she was, her pussy winked, urging him in. He swallowed, preparing himself for… well for possibly one of the most important moments in his life. Setting between her legs he felt them wrap around his lower back. The warmth of her touch set his nerves at ease, _“Don’t worry. We’ll be okay.”_

He nodded, “Thank you.” 

Grabbing the tip of his monstrous penis, he pushed forward. Her hot wet pussy parted as the tip of his throbbing cock pressed against her womanhood. 

He gulped once more as warmth enveloped his large member, her pussy split wrapping his penis in a warmth he’d never experienced before. Her insides began to squirm, massaging his cock as he pushed forward. _“Oh My~ You really are too much for a human♥~”_ He froze, his eyes meeting hers, he was caught nay transfixed in her loving gaze. _“I’m just the lucky one it seems~”_

He couldn’t help but smile back at her, his soul felt… happy. Pressing forward he kept his eyes on her, the more her tight sticky walls enveloped him, the more confidence he was filled with. He watched as his thick heavy member formed a bulge against her belly. He could visibly see his cock press forward, advancing inside of her tight hole. 

She wasn’t kidding, it seemed only a Pokémon could handle him. He’d been so caught up, so enraptured in her visage. A gorgeous white goddess under the light of the full moon. That he’d failed to realize how deep he’d pushed. _“Nnngh! You’re so deep~ I can feel you against my womb.”_

He stared down, she’d taken him, all of him. His hips pressed against hers as his member pushed against and into her womb. Somehow her body had shifted to accommodate him, pokemon were of a stronger variety after all. He gasped as she ran her fingers across the mighty girth within her belly. _“You’re amazing~ Far better than what I’ve had before.”_ She smiled at him once more, he wasn’t sure how he should have felt being compared with her past. But the way she looked at him, the way her emotions flooded into him, he knew he was loved.

He smiled widely, a stupid goofy grin crossed his face. _“Take it slow, or don’t~ I’ll make sure to handle it okay?”_

“Okay.” He decided to move slowly, pulling out he could hear the squelching sticky sounds of her pussy gripping and sucking on his cock. Her womb clung to the tip of his member as it attempted to pull and suckle on the needy head. He swore he heard a small pop as his head pulled free. 

Pulling himself about halfway he turned back towards her. If he was being honest, he was probably going to blow any moment, and he literally just stuck it in. She was tight, warm, and inviting. He… well he only really had his size, and honestly he wasn’t sure if that would cut it. 

But he wanted to hold on, just long enough for her. Though, as his hips pressed forward, the tip of his penis pressing and kissing against her womb once more. He wasn’t sure how much he could. _“Nnngh~ You’re so filling.”_

He turned to her, she was obviously able to feel his worries.

 _“Don’t worry. I know it’s your first time. We’ll have more, I promise.”_ The way she looked at him caused his heart to skip a beat of two. 

Right, right… he wasn’t… right. He pulled back, his hips slowly gyrating as he pressed forward again. Her insides would tighten and release him with every thrust and release. He closed his eyes as he moved forward, her legs tightening around his lower back as her arms reached around his head and pulled him close. 

_“I… I love you~”_ She whispered into his ears and he could only feel his body burn. His hips began to shift again, as he lay on top of her he continued his advances. Rolling his rear he allowed his penis to push in and out of her pussy, her juices squelched and lubricated his advances. 

Her womb clung to his tip with every push, and with every pull it popped off. He could feel his balls tighten and churn as his precum began to squirt from the tip. He felt it coming, however he found himself unable to escape her grasp. 

_“Inside~”_

“Wait but-”

 _“No buts. I’m a pokemon, you can’t possibly get me pregnant.”_ He couldn’t help but chuckle alongside her. 

Pressing forward again he continued to pump in and out, his hips slapping against hers, his balls ramming and bouncing off her thick ass. He found himself lost in rhythm and flow. It didn’t take much longer for his seed to spill forth. Flooding her caverns he allowed himself to press against her womb, her cervix opening allowing for his hot white seed to fill her. She arched her back pressing herself against him, locking the duo in place. Sweat trickled down his brow and onto her form as he felt a strong sense of fatigue hit him. 

Her tight cavern continued to milk his cock, draining him of every last bit of seed that she could. Once they’d finished he nearly fell on top of her. However, he had the mind enough to grip her tight and roll over pulling her instead on to his chest. 

“I uh, wow…”

 _“Wow indeed. Not bad.”_ He looked up at her, a strange grin upon her face. _“I’m so full♥~ If only you were a Pokemon.”_ He watched as she rubbed her belly, he swore he could hear the sloshing of his seed inside of her. The thought alone caused… well it caused something to rise. _“Oh! I see.”_ She apparently felt it too as she made sure to right herself.

Plumeria couldn’t contain her excitement, sure she hadn’t gotten off on their first sexual adventure. Well, he’d managed to give her an orgasm with that fantastic tongue play of his, more than she could say about her past partner. But well… they weren’t done yet it seemed. 

_“Ready for another round already are you? Master~”_ And then it twitched. _“Oh! You DO like being called master it seems!♥♥” ._

“I uhm… I… yes…” He was really adorable! She nearly squealed as he tried his best to look away. But before she could let him get ahead of himself, well~ 

Pressing her hands against his chest she drew closer, her lips pressed against his ears. _“Don’t worry~ You’re my only master♥~”_ When he tensed, she well she just couldn’t help but laugh! _“Oh I just love you master! Now then~”_

She began to move her hips, swaying back and forth. His large massive cock wiggled inside of her, she could feel it pressing all the way inside of her. Pulling back she arched her back and closed her eyes, _“Let me take Nngh care of this nnngh~ Oh goodness!”_ She was just so full! The way his cock stretched her insides as it slipped in and out of her just ever so slightly! 

She was being filled in ways she’d never been, she didn’t even realize that that _“OooOOh!♥”_ The way that it touched her, the places it was touching! It was wow! His cock continued to slam into her womb, pushing her cervix further and further inside of her. Her stomach twisted as the might meat stick reorganized her guts. It was absolutely amazing. 

_“Gar~ Voooooir! GAAAAARR!♥”_ She hadn’t meant to, he could understand her, but her primal instincts were calling as she moved faster. The bed shifted below them. 

“Wow~” His voice reached her ears, “So good! You’re so tight.” He was gritting his teeth again, doing his best to hold on for lil ol her. And it honestly made her happy, happier than she’d ever been before.

Her rotations grew rapidly as she gyrated on top of him. Her hips bucked up and down, pumping that beautiful beast of a cock in and out of her burning pussy. She had so many desires, so many years of lust and yearning that just needed to be removed! And finally! _“Oh OH!”_ She was being filled so much. Her hands subconsciously pressed against her belly, grabbing and pressing on the large imprint that he was leaving inside of her. She rubbed her hands against it, something he seemed to enjoy. 

“Ooh oh wow Plumeria~” His melodic voice sent joy and love through her mind as she continued. Her motions, mixed with just how big and filling he was, she was just getting off on it. She couldn’t help it, popping up and down, bouncing her large bubbly ass off of his surprisingly fit form allowed her to really get in and out. 

An idea came to mind, “Huh wha?!” Both of them were surrounded in a purple energy, their bodies lifting off of the bed. She raised her legs, spinning in a 180 around his cock, “Oh whoaaaa!” He apparently liked that. 

_“I hope you enjoy the view!”_ he apparently did as a loud groan escaped his lips. She’d gone into a reverse cowgirl position. Her body leaning forward, her hands wrapped around his shins as her large mountainous rear bounced up and down. He apparently enjoyed her bottom jiggling so much that he couldn’t help but grab them. _“Oooh~”_ A soft moan escaped her lips as his fingers dug into her plump voluptuous flesh. Every time he played with her rear and squeezed onto her fatty bottom, she couldn’t help but feel her body grow hotter and hotter.

**SmACK SMACK SMACK!**

Their hips continued to slam into one another, their bodies moving as one. He would push in when she’d slam down, he’d pull back when she pulled up! Their rhythm synced together as their hearts and minds began to connect. She could feel it, more than the sensation in her body, a strong electrical force ruptured through her mind. Her thoughts grew clear, and her heart grew light. She could feel him, far clearer than she’d ever felt before! 

His thoughts, all of his love and adoration for her burned and seeped into her with every passing moment. Their bodies, already in sync, was soon followed by their thoughts. As one they could only think of one another. Despite neither saying anything, the only thing either could think of was.

 **“I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!”** Only the thoughts of love, that’s all either could think of, could really handle at the moment! Joy filled them as once more he pushed inside of her. Her already full womb began to engorge as more of his seed filled her. Her womb was open to him, and from now on only him! His seed continued it’s voyage, then… then it was something else! She could feel… not that wasn’t possible?!

As a psychic type she could feel things, sense things! Her ovaries! She was… he was! He was impregnating her! She… she didn’t even think she COULD have children! But! BUT! _“NNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGH!”_ She came, came harder than she ever had. His hands wrapped around her waist as he pulled her against him, their bodies as one orgasmed. 

Their emotions, their thoughts, EVERYTHING was in sync with one another. She was happy, and he was happy and… and! And she finally felt blessed! 

As he pulled her into his chest, as his hands wrapped around her stomach, she began to cry. Not tears of sorrow, but tears of happiness! She was so happy, so overwhelmed that her emotions got the better of her. And then he said it once more. 

“Plumeria, I love you, I love you. And… and I know we’re not the same species. But I want you to be my wife.” 

Her heart leapt, and she didn’t even need to answer him. She felt his hands against her chin turning her towards him. Their lips met, and she knew everything would be alright… no they’d be amazing.

  
  


And amazing they were! To their surprise a few days later, she was pregnant. And… and the experience had been something else. She noticed it, he did too. When she gave birth it wasn’t the same way a pokemon normally did. She had an egg for sure, but it… it took longer to form in her womb. It took longer for her to even give birth. 

When her egg hatched, to their surprise, she… their daughter… her daughter! She’d cried again that day, tears of absolute joy filled her chest. Their daughter, she was a gorgeous Aqua color, they’d gone with Turquoise as her name. She was her pride and joy, and… and both her and Amethyst they had-

“She’s beautiful.” 

Plumeria turned towards her husband… yes her husband her human husband. She smiled, he was beaming with joy as he stared at their little bundle of joy. “She’s… she’s just so beautiful.” She could see the tears streaking down his face. 

She wasn’t the only one happy, she felt warmth pull her into a tight hug. Neither of them even knew that this could happen. But it was a miracle, one that she… her thoughts fell back to her old teammates. They… they weren’t happy, they should be. 

She stared at her husband, and a thought occurred. She was sure that he could make everyone happy. _“Honey?”_ She rarely called him master now, only on ‘special’ occasions~

“Hmm?”

_“Can we talk?”_


End file.
